The Video Games and Chocolate War
by GaaraSands
Summary: Matt comes up with a little contest to see who can last longer: Matt without his video games or Mello without his chocolate. Both are confident the other will lose. Eventually though they get impatient and resort to more "desperate measures." ;
1. The Bet

Matt X Mello. I personally love this pairing ;)

First chapter but tell me if you guys like it so I can continue knowing there's _someone_ out there who likes the story so far.

*Comments=Love!*

* * *

"Bang."

"Matt, stop playing your stupid video games and come and help me with this!"

The red-haired, goggle wearing youth rolled his eyes before pressing PAUSE on his DS to help Mello, a chocolate addict who despite what the season and whatever the weather, wore leather. Not that Matt was complaining he thought with a secretive smirk.

Mello's grip was clearly slipping as he leaned against the doorway of the apartment with one knee up to partially rest a large wooden crate he was holding. Matt came up to him and grabbed a side, distributing the weight though still pretty heavy.

"Jeezus, Mello, what's in here?"

All he said in reply was, "You'll see."

They placed the crate on the floor by the couch. Mello immediately slid to the floor, his arms resting on the crate with his face facedown between them, huffing and taking deep breaths.

"You know I had to carry that thing all the way up here? Seven floors, Matt!"

Matt shook his head disapprovingly. "Why the hell did you do that? What about the elevator?"

"Broken." He mumbled. He lifted his face up, the brow plainly furrowed. "And you weren't even here to ask for help!"

Matt picked up his red-colored DS from the small table by the couch. "I was busy buying a new video game. It just came out today." He held it out toward Mello. "Wanna play?"

Mello groaned and slammed his face into the crate. "No I do not want to play your stupid game."

"It's not stupid! What about your ridiculous chocolate obsession?"

"It's not ridiculous. And besides, it's part of my daily food pyramid. Remember? Right at the top there's the sweets." He glanced at Matt's DS distastefully. "Though I don't remember anyone saying video games are needed in one's daily life."

Matt glared at Mello for only a moment before answering. "It's a hobby. Everyone needs a hobby. What kind of hobbies do you have, Mello?" He paused, too quickly though for Mello to answer. "As I thought. None."

"You're such an ass, Matty."

"You'll have an even bigger one if you keep up with all that chocolate, Mello."

"Like hell I will!"

With that, the blonde stood up and determinedly walked toward the red-head. Matt took a few involuntary steps back, but upon seeing the face Mello had on, he smirked and set down his game. Mello immediately wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and leaned in close, his warm breath tickling Matt's cheek.

"You love me no matter what, right Matty?"

He could only nod, his goggles quickly fogging.

"Good." Mello leaned close still, Matt shivered. He hated when Mello did this just to get his way, and not surprisingly he always did. Suddenly, a sharp, painful nip was delivered at his ear.

"Ow!" He screamed. The bite was too hard to be considered "playful." He brought his hand up and felt something wet - blood; with his other hand he pushed Mello roughly away. What was Mello thinking?

"Bitch!" Matt yelled.

The so-called "bitch" only smiled evilly before pretending he was being distracted by something at the window.

Tired of all that was happening, Matt let out a frustrated sigh and disappeared into the kitchen. There, an idea sprang into his mind. He smiled in anticipation.

At that moment, Mello entered the kitchen as well, the soles of his boots clicking loudly and leather pants squeaking, looking bored as always as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry I bit your ear, Matt," he said in a tone similar to a child when forced to apologize.

"Whatever."

"Can't you say something?"

"I did. I said, 'Whatever.' "

Mello snorted.

"How about a little game between us two, Mello?"

His eyes focused on Matt. _Good. He's interested._

"What kind of game?" he asked warily.

"How about who can last longer without their 'drug'? You and your chocolate, or me and my video games?"

Matt was sure he would win. If he wasn't, why propose such an idea?

"Stakes?"

"If I win, you'll let me sleep in your bed with you and you'll buy my cigarettes for a month."

Mello frowned. "You know I like having a whole bed to myself when I sleep. I'm never going to be able to get a good night's sleep again," he mourned. He looked up toward the ceiling, contemplating about what he should get.

"How about if I win, you'll be my slave for a month and buy all my chocolate."

"You're slave?!"

Mello increased his frown. "Yes, Matt, my slave. And since we both know I'll win, you can start by fulfilling my first demand. Kiss me."

_What a surprise it'll be when I win, Mello._ With that, he smashed their bodies together, giving a Mello a rough and lustful kiss.

* * *

Deleted scene! Took it out because I thought it didn't fit the personality of Mello I was looking for for the story. Not revelant to the story but I thought this little exchange of words was funny (short though). Well, here ya go:

"That may be so, but I'm still _your_ bitch."

Uncharacteristically Matt growled. "Fuck you."

Mello's ears pricked, head snapping up, and a smile on his face that made Matt squirm.

"Oh yes, Matt, fuck me."

"Whatever."


	2. My Chocolate

Sorry took so long but here ya go! I promise to upload more often, or at least not be as much time difference between the first and second chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think so far and also what you would like to read in this story ^_^ No sex scenes! Rated T for a reason.

* * *

Day/Night 1:

"Hey, Mello, you never did tell me what was in the crate," Matt said casually from his spot on the couch as he took a drag from his cigarette, the smell of smoke polluting the air. Mello sat next to him watching some ridiculous show on TV and frowned before answering.

"Nothing important to you so don't think anything of it," he retorted. Matt shrugged before putting out his cigarette on the ash tray. Mello made a sound of disgust. "You shouldn't be able to smoke. That's your release from video games, you're other drug. It's cheating."

"Too bad. It wasn't the deal and no changing rules once the game has begun." He smiled from behind his goggles. "Play by the rules, Mafia."

"Hmph, mafia rarely play by the rules- or at least mine's doesn't," he mumbled to himself as Matt left the couch. Mello slumped in his seat and crossed his arms dejectedly.

Their apartment was small, very small. Bare white walls and overcrowding pieces of furniture were the only decorates. The living room, kitchen, and bedrooms all were one large room, with the bathroom off to the side. The idea behind this was it was cheaper – and neither could bring other men or women home without the other knowing.

Out of the corner of his eye Mello watched Matt undress for bed. By now, he was already getting irritated knowing he'd be going to bed without his nightly dose of chocolate and angry thoughts invaded his mind. He wished to rake his nails across that white chest and pull painfully on that brown hair. Something sparked in his mind that moment. Matt's hair color heart achingly reminded him of the color of milk chocolate and his mouth watered spontaneously. He got up from his seat and while Matt's naked back was turned, he wrapped his arms around that skinny waist and pulled close.

"You'll be my chocolate," he whispered.

"I hate chocolate," answered Matt. "Now get off. I'm getting ready for bed."

But Mello didn't let go and instead gently kissed Matt's cheek.

"You could even smell like chocolate if I tried hard enough."

Matt sighed. Gently, he unwrapped Mello's arms from him and turned to face the blonde whose hair was slightly disheveled and eyes on the brim of a very pale red. It was clear he was already in withdrawal. Matt smiled and tilted Mello's chin, then leaned forward and lightly meshed his lips with the other. He generally hated chocolate, but he loved the way Mello's kisses would be sweet, though tonight the taste wasn't there. He admitted he kind of missed that.

"Goodnight, Mello."

As the lights were turned off and they were in tucked into their own beds Mello whispered into the dark, "You just wait Matt. Tomorrow I'll get you."


	3. Chocolate Kisses

Here you go! Sorry it's a little short. I'll work on making the chaps longer.

Thanks for reading and leave comments =)

* * *

Day 2 Part 1:

Mello dreamt of chocolate. The rich smell permeated his hazy dream of white. The creamy, sugary taste of it was on his tongue. His lips moved unconsciously against the light weight of something warm molded so perfectly with his lips. His eyes fluttered open to find himself being gently kissed by the red-headed devil himself. He might have indulged in the kiss but for the fact that Mello was being mouth-fed chocolate, and though he loved the taste of Matt's chocolate covered tongue, there was still the contest.

He roughly pushed Matt away and sat up in his bed, secretly savoring the last of the chocolate.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

Matt simply looked at him questioningly, it was irritating that his partner thought he even had a right to be confused.

"That doesn't count! You were cheating!"

Matt smiled devilishly. "Of course it doesn't count." He proceeded to crawl towards the blonde, who upon seeing the look in Matt's eye forgot all about his anger, and scooted himself backward to lean against the head board and grinned just as evilly. _He said himself this doesn't count_.

Lips smashed together lustfully. One hand clutched at Mello's hair while the other kept Matt up. Mello in turn grabbed at Matt's red and black-striped shirt and pulled him close while the other rested on the red-head's chest. He wouldn't be the first to introduce tongues though. He would show Matt he was capable of refusing both the sweet taste of chocolate he's been so deprived of and the lust of exploring another's mouth. When Matt finally slipped his tongue into Mello, the blonde smiled, knowing he won his own private battle. They continued to kiss for a few long moments more, each enjoying the other's company until Matt broke away to whisper something.

"You said last night I am your chocolate now."

Mello smiled, he knew that wasn't all. "Your only reason for actually ingesting chocolate?"

Further red was added to Matt's cheeks. "And I miss our chocolate kisses," he admitted, glancing away.

Mello brought the face to look back at him with the guidance of his finger under the other's chin.

"Glad to know I get some incentive since you get to smoke your smelly cigarettes." Matt grinned sheepishly. Mello then leaned close and brought his mouth close to Matt's ear. "Now," he started, "what have I said about being in my bed?"

Both were all dressed and about to leave when Mello finally noticed that his crate had been opened, its contents spilling onto the living room floor.

"Matt! You opened my crate?"

The other boy looked over shoulder. "What? Oh that. I wanted to know what was inside. I have a right to know as your boyfriend."

"You didn't even have the decency to pick them up off the floor?"

"Why? They're wrapped and they're just chocolate bars."

But Mello ignored him and dropped onto his knees, caressing the pile close to him.

"Remember the other thing I said last night?" he said.

Matt walked over to look down at the blonde among his chocolate treasures who despite being so much lower, looked straight up at Matt with a newfound determination and sly gleam in his eye.

"What?"

"That I'd get you today."


	4. Nate River

Here ya go =D I've started the next chapter already so expect it next week at the soonest.

Please comment and favorite/alert =)

*Thanks for reading!*

* * *

Day 2 Part 2:

The hotel room was small, but that doesn't say it was sophisticated. It was decorated with one large bed with silk bedding that took up most of the space and pictures of odd geometric shapes hung on the walls. The lights were turned low which caused suspicion in Mello since he knew Near hated dim lighting (he claimed it lowered his IQ slightly). The "albino" himself sat cross-legged on the bed with the ever-present bored expression on his face and a finger curling in those short locks, while Matt made himself right at home by dropping himself at the edge of the bed and beckoning Mello to sit with him. Something hard in Mello's back pocket brushed against his leg. He figured it was probably a phone.

"Mello," said Near in his usual monotone voice.

"Near."

"Care for some coffee before we start?"

"No."

He could smell it sitting in the corner on the coffee table the whole time and Matt chuckled. The red-head knew that although coffee was made from the same bean, Mello hated the bitter taste of it.

"Very well, let's start right away then." The white-haired stopped his finger from twisting and dropped it down to his side. "The new information on Kira?"

"Actually," Mello started turning to Matt, "I learned something that could scientifically change the outcome of this war with Kira, and I asked Near to do me a favor before I give the information to him."

"What? What information? Why haven't you told me?" asked Matt.

Near sighed and looked at Mello. "Do I really have to do this?"

Matt frowned and looked at the blonde. "Do what? What are you talking about?"

The blonde slipped himself off Matt and smiled evilly.

"I said I'd get you back right? I've got Near's help this time."

Mello crouched in front of him, and never taking off his eyes from the red-head reached into his back pocket and pulled out a slim-sized device. Matt knew right away it was his DS and Mello waived it in front of him.

Grinning he said, "Near, come here."

Matt watched out of the corner of his eye as Near crawled toward them from the opposite side of the bed, too afraid to take his eyes off Mello.

"Now Near, lie down." He did so - slowly.

"What's going on?" interrupted Matt.

Mello ignored him and instead took his place on top of Near by straddling the snow-haired boy across the hips and pinning his hands above his head.

"This piece of information better be worth it," muttered Near.

The blonde leaned down, his mouth so close to Near's lips.

"It is."

And he kissed him.

"Hey!" yelled Matt. He was the jealous type, and he grabbed Mello's shirt but the blonde continued kissing, their lips moving so slowly together and in sync. Mello even slipped a gloved hand underneath Near's shirt that made the snow-hair shiver. "Mello, stop it!"

He finally did and looked at Matt so sweetly. "Aren't you turned on, Matty?"

Matt was taken back at this question, he paused. And now that the thought was placed in his mind, he admitted it, he kind of was – which was most likely exactly what Mello wanted.

"Yes," he whispered dejectedly aloud.

Mello smiled, leaned over, and gave a swift lick to Matt's lips - instantly, Matt's arousal sky-rocketed.

"Am I done?" Near interrupted this time from his position on the bed.

Mello glanced back at the pinned angel and once again started to kiss, but this time he included his tongue, and from his angle he made sure Matt could see. A painful bulge grew in Matt's pants and just as he was about to make a move of his own, Mello placed a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Hold it," he said. He pushed Matt away and procured the DS. "If you want to join, you have to play one game on this gaming thing."

Suddenly Mello's plan became clear to Matt. Mello got him here under the false pretence it was about the Kira case, instead it was only to turn Matt on and then deny him pleasure unless he forfeited the contest.

"You little bitch."

"Come on, Matt, don't you want to join us?" Mello then pressed his body on top of Near oh so closely.

Matt crossed his legs over his member and groaned. He wanted to win. He wanted to be able to sleep in the same bed with his own boyfriend and cuddle up every night. Didn't Mello want that too somewhere in his heart? Instead of sex how about something that could bring them closer in another way?

Mello reached behind him, then took hold of Near's baggy pants and pulled them down to reveal a pale bottom.

"Stop! You wouldn't!" Mello wouldn't take it that far with Near when his boyfriend was sitting right here, would he?

"Well then?"

He couldn't take this. Adding Near to the mix was smart, Mello knew him too well, but he loved Mello more than a one night pleasure ride. If it was for anything other than Mello he would have put out by now, but he knew he was going to win, he just had to hold out. If Mello won, their relationship would go nowhere, and Matt knew it was himself who tried so hard to keep it together all the time. He loved Mello, but he wasn't sure Mello loved him.

"No, Mello," Matt said, shaking his head, "I'm leaving."

Matt headed for the door, but just as he was about to turn the knob, Mello yelled out, "Matt!"

He whipped around. "No, Mello! I'm not going to sit here and watch you fuck Near. You hate Near, remember?"

"Why are you so mad? It's just a game," Mello sat up. "It's a contest, but it's still just a game."

He finally lost his temper. Didn't Mello care? "It's not about the game! It's that you don't even care about us!"

Mello crossed his arms. "I think you're just frustrated that you can't join without forfeiting the contest."

Matt let out an unnatural snarl and stomped out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind him. A door opened as he started down the hallway though.

"What the hell?" A woman's voice said.

"Oh just shut it, bitch." Matt replied just as he descended the stairs. He wasn't in the mood to stop and listen to some bitch's complaint about noise disturbances.

* * *

That night Matt lay in his bed waiting for Mello to come home. In the beginning when they had first moved in together, it wasn't uncommon for Mello to not come home at all for the night, or even a few days. Even though they were supposedly together, Mello used to not take it very seriously. It changed though the more time passed, which was a good thing. He didn't have to lie awake wondering if Mello would come back at all anymore.

So there was definitely some progress. Maybe Matt just over-reacted today. He was deprived of video games and he hadn't had a cigarette the whole day.

"Fuck," Matt whispered, squeezing his fists.

He rolled onto his side and grabbed his lighter and a cigarette off the night stand. He lit it and took in a deep puff. As he slowly let out a breath, he leaned back against his head-board and closed his eyes.

"I swear, Mello, you're going to be the death of me."


	5. Fuck You

Planned on making it a longer chapter but I got stuck ^_^; So here's what I had so far. Also, check out my new story Assorted Romance please!

*Thanks for reading and comment!*

* * *

Day 3 Part 1:

The sound of a door slamming woke Matt.

"Mello?"

As the blonde walked over to the other bed he stumbled, and the expression on his face said he was up the whole night, and was currently a little out of it. "Fuck you," Mello muttered before collapsing onto his bed.

Matt slipped back the covers and hurried to Mello's side. He clearly smelled of alcohol and sweat but Matt still moved on to first remove Mello's boots. The blonde himself just laid there, eyes closed but with a clear frown on his face as Matt did so. When he moved to remove the Mello's shirt though, Mello stopped him by placing his hands around Matt's.

"Stop it. I'll sleep in my leather."

"But that's uncomfortable."

"I don't care. Go away." With that, he turned onto his side away from the red-head.

So Matt went to the living room to watch TV. Mello was the one in the wrong, wasn't he? So why did Matt feel like he was the one who fucked things up? He jumped to his feet and marched right up to Mello's bed, not knowing what to expect, but he didn't expect to find Mello already sleeping, with an expression on his face that looked so peaceful. It captured Matt with its stilled beauty and he kneeled to lean in closer to his lover's perfect face, even if slightly flawed with that burn scar. He loved Mello best at these moments. When everything was calm, no fighting, just sitting near each other and listening to each other's breathing. He couldn't help but to reach out and swipe a strand of hair from that face. Instantly, Mello awoke.

"You fucked him, didn't you?" Matt asked before Mello could say anything.

The usually frown took its place on Mello's face, that peaceful Mello gone.

"Yeah," he replied. "I would've preferred to fuck you though."

"You still can," whispered Matt as he leaned in close, about to kiss, "after you take a bath and a nap. You smell, and I won't have you behind on your sleep."

Mello groaned as he grudgingly sat up and left Matt to go into the bathroom. Matt himself sat on the couch to watch TV and attempted to smoke a cigarette. His fingers had started to twitch yesterday and currently they were annoying the fuck out him. He felt he needed something in his hands, a controller or Ds. It felt like not having something heavy was making him off-balance physically. As he was about to take a puff, he had a large twitch, which caused him to drop the cigarette.

"Damn."

He quickly picked it up and tried smudging away the mark with his foot, then put out the cigarette on an ash tray, and finally laid himself back on the couch.

The sound of a door opening grabbed Matt's attention. He turned on the couch to look behind and saw Mello step out of the bathroom wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled when he saw Matt's position, and before Matt could sit up, Mello had straddled his waist.

"You need your sleep. You were up the whole night," protested Matt.

"I know." Mello lifted off the redhead's shirt. "I'm _sleeping_ with you." He placed one hand on Matt's chest and the other twisted itself in his hair. They brushed lips before plunging tongues into the other's mouth.

"I've wanted to fuck you since yesterday," Mello whispered as they paused briefly to catch breaths. "I can't do it properly with an emotionless bastard."

"Your fault, Mello," Matt whispered, dragging the blonde back down.

They then proceeded to devour each other.


	6. Cute Without E

Next chap here =) Sorry it's kinda late. Which reminds me, I have so many story alerts and a few author alerts but lots of authors only update like once a month or every few weeks! If you're one of those people, shame on you cuz you're practically torturing your readers! Yeah, sorry for my rant lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and make sure to comment. ^_^

**

* * *

**

Day 7:

_What's that word when you need something but denied it? Oh, now I remember: deprivation. _

After having sex with Matt that day, the fucking red-head wouldn't give him more of it. No chocolate kisses either. No chocolate at all for a week now and he was getting angrier and more short-tempered as time passed. He'd slam the fridge closed and then stomp away when looking for a snack since chocolate was the only thing that would satisfy his craving. And whenever Matt was out, he'd sit on his bed curled up, knees into his chest, and biting his fingernails while the TV blasted out some ridiculous show. He never bit his nails before but it eased him somewhat and preoccupied himself from thinking about the sweet taste of milk chocolate or more bitter taste of dark chocolate.

Matt entered the apartment then, a smoke in his mouth. While Mello's face crumpled in disgust from his place on the couch.

"You know I hate the smell of cigarettes. Put it out," Mello snapped. "I already have a huge headache."

Matt did so, crushing the tip on a nearby ashtray. "Make me a sandwich, Mello."

"Fuck you, do it yourself."

Matt then disappeared into the kitchen.

And for a few minutes everything was quiet but for the low sound of the TV and Matt taking out ingredients from the fridge.

"Aren't you deprived of your video games at all?" Mello yelled out, tired of the silence.

"Ouch!" There was a loud clash.

He sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I cut myself. Fuck!"

Mello left the couch and headed into the kitchen where Matt was wrapping a paper towel around his bleeding finger. Instinctively Mello came closer and enclosed his hands around Matt's finger. He glanced briefly to the counter and saw small drops of red dotting the counter and a cutting knife thrown carelessly into the sink. A piece of half-buttered bread also lay on the floor with slices of perfectly good ham. A waste, but what did it matter? So what if Mello was previously very cranky? He couldn't help but forget it all as soon as his red-head gets hurt.

"You idiot, how did this happen? Why weren't you even using a butter knife?"

Matt looked up at him through fogged goggles after staring at the way Mello's hand was wrapped protectively around his injury. He looked at the blonde as if not believing he was actually doing something nice for once.

"_I can be nice sometimes, Matty," thought Mello. _

"I-" Matt stammered. "There were no clean butter knives. My hand slipped."

"Slipped? I doubt it. You play video games so much you can't afford your thumb to 'slip' "

"Fine. The truth is that my fingers have started to twitch without my video games. My fingers have gotten so use to constant little movements; they do it on their own now. I've gone a week now without video games, Mello!"

Mello just stood there and smiled before leaning forward to briefly brush his lips against Matt's, who in response blushed furiously.

"Glad I'm not the only one feeling deprived," Mello said softly in Matt's ear.

"You're just being nice because you want sex," Matt muttered.

"What if I genuinely do care about you?"

With that remark, the red-head stared at him as if trying to decipher a hidden message within his face. His forehead wrinkled slightly and those eyes wouldn't look away. Matt never looked at him so directly like that. He was always staring at a video game in his hands or his eyes hidden underneath goggles. Soon, those piercing eyes were making Mello squirm. Didn't Matt know he loved him?

"I know you, Mello," Matt slowly took his finger out of Mello's grasp and wrapped his arms around Mello's waist, "and now I'm sure it's both of those reasons."

"_Damn," _Mello thought as their lips met once again.


	7. MafiaRelated Business

Here you go! Hope you guys like. Leave comments!

To Beyond: That's okay. I realized my mistake too after posting the first chap :)

**

* * *

******

Day 10:

Mello cared about him. He was certain of that. Now he needed the blonde to admit he loved him. That one's going to be tough. That one he doubted. As orphans, they never got the chance to learn about love from parents. As the top geniuses, no love from fellow orphans, only rivalry and jealousy. As mafia, there is no chance for love - or rather, no room. And now with the Kira Case, what point is there when the other could be lost at any moment? It's no wonder why the either of them couldn't say it out loud. Because not only Mello had a hard time with those words, but Matt too couldn't seem to spit those words out.

"I'll be gone for a few days on mafia-related business, Matt," Mello announced that night.

"Where? When?" Matt asked, not seeming very interested. He lay on his stomach, lucky goggles around his neck, flipping through an issue of Nintendo Power, even though it was so painful looking at the tons of new games being released and not being able to play any of them.

"The club. Right now."

The red-head sat up. "You were leaving for what was it? A week? And you didn't even bother to give me a heads up notice?"

"No, not a week, more like five or six days, and I just forgot I was even supposed to be going until now."

"Sure," said Matt with heavy sarcasm.

"Damn, Matt what are you? My wife?"

"Bastard," Matt whispered quietly as he collapsed backwards back onto his bed and sighed.

Mello sneakily came up to him and climbed on top of Matt to look intently down on his partner. Matt really tried to hide the hurt in his eyes, but Mello was smart, and he knew Matt, and for once the blonde realized he had hurt his boyfriend. He took one of Matt's hands and brought it up to his lips for a light kiss.

"Still got that cut?"

"It's practically gone," Matt said, slight anger coating his voice. Sometimes he really wished Mello would know his feelings so he wouldn't have to feel like they were being ignored, but when Mello finally did recognize them, it was always at the worst moments. "Nothing like the gunshot wounds I had that one time."

The blonde winced slightly as he remembered.

"I'll make it up to you, Matty," the blonde said before giving a gentle kiss to the red-head's lips.

So Mello was gone. Matt was confident the blonde wouldn't cheat on the game though (and him), Mello wouldn't do that to him. The red-head already did miss him though. Maybe in a few days he'll go for a visit.

**Day 14 Part 1: **

The warehouse had of course been burned down. The new hideout for Mello's mafia was at ironically the most popular club in the city. It was located in plain sight, which Matt supposed was ingenious in a way. He hated visiting it though, the loud music and usual drunk bastards always made him angry. And the security was a bitch to get through just to see Mello. Yet, in the end he would always disregard it just as long he was able to see his boyfriend.

So he waited in the long line leading up to the split doorway and couple bouncers that stood there looking intimidating.

"Name?" A particularly large bouncer asked when he finally got to the front.

"Matt," he answered.

The bouncer raised his eyebrow in question as to the missing last name, but eyes widened in surprise when he realized there really was a simple "Matt" on the list. He unhooked the velvet rope and Matt entered to be immediately greeted by pounding music, darkness, and blinding techno lights. He pushed through the throng, stepping on a few people's toes as he did so, but ignored trying to apologize knowing it'd be useless with the music being so loud. The air was heavy with the smell of cigarettes and various drugs that made his eyes slightly water, and the heat of so many bodies packed together closely.

He finally made his way to the illuminated neon bar and took a seat at one of the egg-shaped stools. As he was just about to grab the attention of the bartender, there was a whisper at his ear.

"You look cute."

He turned slightly in his chair to look and see the face of his visitor to be a pretty young woman with long blonde curls, bright red lips curled into a seductive smile, and a tight dress on that practically made her large breasts spill out. Maybe a year ago he would've been taking her to a dark corner and started making out on the spot, but not anymore. Did he miss that? Nah, not really.

"Get lost, you ugly hag."

The smile turned right upside down into a frown and in a swift motion, she brought her hand across his face and then promptly marched off back into the crowd of dark outlines of bodies. Matt cradled his stinging cheek in his hand and grinned; realizing how Mello would've never just taken what Matt had said and then walk away, well disregarding the slap. Mello would've played his own verbal game with Matt and _then_ end it with a sexual harassment of some kind. That bitch was just no fun.

Anyway, Matt supposed he should skip the drink and head straight to his blonde. He didn't want to run into more idiots.

The club was split into two sections: upstairs and downstairs. Downstairs was the main part while upstairs was reserved solely for the mafia and included sound proofed rooms for business, relaxation, small parties, or place to hang out undisturbed. Upstairs had its own better maintained bathrooms, a larger bar with more selections, and a dance section also, and though much smaller than the one downstairs, it had complete glass flooring to look down upon the first floor. And the only way to get up there was by either the only elevator in the building or the stairs, both heavily guarded by yet more large men.

Matt headed straight for the nearest one and thankfully one bouncer recognized him from the last time he was here so instead of waiting to get verified, he was immediately let into the elevator and headed straight up – straight to his Mello.


	8. Shoot to Kill

Sorry didn't upload last week! I was busy writing my new Matt/Mello story Wammy's House. Please check it out! I also kinda linked some small details from this story to that story. For example, the last sentence in this chap. Read my new story and you'll know what it was about please!

Thanks for reading and comment =)

* * *

Matt arrived upstairs and headed straight for the bar to ask what room Mello's mafia would be staying in, the barman having known him from previous visits here would tell him. He passed the dance floor with its blinding lights and dancing bodies and took a seat similar to the design downstairs, downing a forgotten tequila from the counter.

"Hey, Louie!" Matt yelled over the music, getting the attention of a young man with a distinctive mustache.

"Louie" gave a wide grin and walked over.

"Looking for Mello, Matt?"

The red-head nodded.

"Down the main hallway at the very back," he pointed to the side at a plain brown door.

"Thanks."

And Matt left in the direction of where was pointed. He entered the door, the music instantly a low drum behind him, to find himself at a fork in the road. There were three hallways, one to the left, one to the right, and one ahead that was slightly larger than the other two with a chandelier hanging at its mouth. The ground was carpeted in expensive velvet and the walls painted a soothing maroon. Portraits and paintings adorned the walls. Matt always thought the décor was strange as it was a place for mafia members, but he never mentioned it to Mello.

He walked down the middle hallway, passing plain dark wood doors with numbers preceded by the letter "M". Matt once asked Mello if the "M" meant middle or Mello, but Mello had just ignored him and it wasn't like he desperate for an answer anyway.

A door opened to his right and he bumped shoulders with a man with short blue hair around his twenties coming out of it.

"Excuse me," the guy mumbled.

"No problem."

And Matt was about to continue on his way when there was a vice-like grip around his wrist.

"Actually, there is a problem."

The guy was smirking. The smirk gave a sick feeling in Matt's stomach. A slightly larger man around his buddie's age appeared from out the room.

"What do ya have there, Joel?" The big man came closer to Matt and looked at him. "He's kinda cute, except those stupid goggles are in the way." And he lifted his hand to the red-head's face.

"Get away from me!" No one saw Matt without his goggles except Mello. He tried to get out of the blue guy's grip but he was just too weak. It was useless.

There was a sharp sting on Matt's face. This slap was much worse than the woman's though. All he could see were green, red, and blue dots dancing across his vision, and everything was blurred as he was being dragged by the two men.

Once his vision cleared, there wasn't much to see. The room was completely dark, no windows to even let in moonlight. Then he was roughly pushed forward, but instead of meeting hard ground, he landed on soft bedding, and the sound of a door shutting was heard.

"Fuck you, bastards!" Matt shouted. "Let me go!"

"Not until we've had our good way with you, cutie," said the voice of the blue-haired guy.

"Mello's my boyfriend. He's the mafia boss here and he'll be pissed when he hears about this."

Matt hated to have to pull the fact that the mention of Mello's name would have to save him, but he was scared. He hadn't had forced sex since before Wammy's House, before he met Mello. Mello was always there with him.

"Who the fuck cares? We'll put one in your head by the end of tonight."

And before he could stop them, there were hands pulling up his shirt, and another pair pulling down his pants.

The world became darker as he was pulled back through time to the past, where his father had used and abused him, and every night he was frightened for his life.

Mello was sitting in the conference room/video room. This was the both the largest and grandest of all the room here at the club. Everything was leather and wood and the centerpiece was the rectangular table in the middle. On the far corner of the room was another door leading into the camera room. It was convenient there, as Mello couldn't trust mafia and often had to have a subordinate review tapes.

As Mello rambled on about future plans for the mafia, the door to the camera room opened.

"Boss!"

Mello hated being interrupted and he pounded his fists on the table.

"What? What could possibly be so urgent and important as to interrupt me and can't be saved until later?"

The subordinate shrank back, afraid to continue further.

"It's just that, the hallway camera" he started, "your boyfriend, the red-head? He was just dragged into a room by a couple of guys from room M10."

Mello just kind of stood there for a moment, face expressionless. Everything seemed to have stopped, including his heart beat. He quickly regained his thoughts though, and immediately leapt out of his seat to race out the door, gun in hand, fully loaded.

That idiot, Matt! He just _had_ to get himself into trouble!

It was tough running in his leather pants and boots but he managed going down the hallway. It seemed forever to reach that room, but he finally did.

"Matt!" he called.

"Mello!" Matt answered from behind the door.

And that was all he needed before storming in.

It was dark, but the hallway light let him see enough. It let him see his boyfriend lying on a bed with his red and black striped shirt pulled up to his elbows where hands were holding Matt's down, leaving the red-head's chest exposed but for a hand resting on a nipple. His pants were around his thighs as another pair of hands prepared to enjoy the package in front of him.

At the sight of this, Mello instantly became enraged. He didn't care that these people were part of his mafia. He wanted them dead. So he brought his gun up, and with practiced accuracy, fired two bullets with an explosive bang. The two men fell to the floor, each sporting a black hole on their foreheads as two red puddles formed.

"You alright, Matt?"

The red-head had sat up, his shirt falling back down, he turned to look at the blonde. Matt had the look as if he had just seen a ghost as he gave Mello an emotionless nod.

"I'm fine, Mello," he said calmly enough.

Without wishing to wait any longer, Mello came forward and wrapped Matt into his arms. He squeezed tight, feeling as if he let go, he might lose Matt to a place deep in his mind where Mello couldn't follow.

Matt clung back to him, clutching the exact way he did when they were younger- when it was Matt's first night at Wammy's.


	9. Don't Treat Me Like a Baby!

Sorry it's late everyone. It was actually done 2 weeks ago but my computer broke and it wasn't until today I could borrow another computer. I was on vacation too so I didn't have time to write the next chapter but I'll try my best to update soon. ^_^

*Show some love and comment!* Free cookies to whoever does =D

Make sure to tell me what you think of the direction my story's going or predicaments of what will happen next =D Idk, maybe it'll give me ideas and be some fun for you.

Thanks for reading!

**

* * *

Day 14 Part 3 **

It was nice being held by Mello. So Matt leaned into it, enjoying the warmth and peacefulness; feeling Mello's heart beating comfortingly against his chest. He simply held on as tightly as he could, not wishing it to end, his own racing heart slowing the more time passed. The memories of his childhood stirred beneath his closed eyes, but he willed them down to their original place, to the farthest corners of his mind. The ordeal was more of a shock than a frightening experience. The memories had just resurfaced so quickly and so violently, he just needed a while to catch his breath, and he thanked God Mello was here with him, that the blonde had saved him also.

"C'mon, Matt," Mello pulled apart from the red-head. "Let's go home."

"What about your mafia?"

"I'm the boss. I can do whatever the hell I want."

With that, Mello placed his lips onto Matt's for a quick kiss before pulling him up and fixing his clothes for him. Matt could've done it himself, but he kind of liked this rare side of Mello, the side that doesn't yell "fuck off" but instead slightly babies him.

"Did those bastards take off your goggles?"

Matt unconsciously brought a hand up to the strap encircling his head.

"No, they tried to though."

Mello stepped in front of him, taking his hands on either side of Matt's head. He stared at the red head for just a few moments before finally lifting the goggles off.

"You have such pretty green eyes, Matty."

"I'm a _guy_, Mello. Don't call me pretty."

Mello disregarded that and leaned in to press his lips against Matt's. The kiss started off slow and gentle, but the stress of the situation needed to be vented, and it soon became more passionate as lips moved furiously over the other. Both entangled their hands into the other's hair as one would dip his tongue into the other's mouth and suck briefly. As his knees hit the side of the bed, Matt collapsed, bringing Mello on top of him, their lips still busy. He realized he never wanted to do this with anyone but Mello – no one but Mello ever again. And he wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde, bringing them yet closer, never wanting to let go.

**Day 16 Part 1 **

"I have to return to the club later today." Mello only wore his underwear as he rummaged through a heap of clothes on the floor next to his bed. He pulled on a pair of tight leather pants, leather vest, and finally a dark coat trimmed with black fur. "I'll be back in a few days." He sat on his bed to zip up his boots, tuck a gun into the breast pocket of his coat, and finally adorn himself with a red-beaded rosary.

Matt sat on his own bed across Mello thinking about the twitching in his fingers that was quickly becoming unbearable. Lately, he had trouble grasping the simplest of objects and he's resorted to Mello more and more often to distract himself. What will he do once Mello's gone too?

"I'll come visit you then."

Mello flashed him a dark look.

"Fuck no. You're staying here the whole week."

"What! Why?"

"You're not going anywhere without me ever again, Mail."

Did Mello just use his real name? And his protective attitude, it is definitely becoming too much now. Especially after returning home last night when Mello prohibited him into the kitchen, deeming it "too dangerous" with the potential for cuts and burns.

"You can't imprison me, Mihael."

Mello walked up to Matt with a scowl on his face, and drawing out his gun, pointed it into Matt's shoulder as he towered above the red-head.

"You're wrong, I can."

Matt pushed away the gun with his hand, knowing Mello would never shoot him.

"Why are you being this way?" he asked impatiently. He knew why, but it seemed either Mello didn't know himself or he wouldn't admit it, and that's what frustrated Matt the most.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The blonde muttered.

Matt growled. "Don't play dumb, you're suppose to be a genius."

Mello let out a frustrated sigh. He snatched Matt by the arm of his red-and-black- striped shirt and dragged the red-head towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't leave you here. So I'm taking you with me."

Matt struggled but the blonde promptly lifted back up his gun to Matt's chest. Matt knew it'd be better to do go along with what Mello wanted – for now at least.


	10. Your Dog

Computer still broken and now school's started -_- Sucks. Anyway, here's the next chapter, so comment and thanks for reading =) Tschuss und Bis Bald!

* * *

Day 16 Part 2

The ride to the club was quiet one. Matt spent his time between watching the city lights of night gradually coming on, and fuming over Mello's behavior. When they finally arrived, two men dressed in dark clothing opened the car doors for them and they stepped out into the dimly lit back alley of the club. Matt went to light a cigarette and lean against the brick wall as Mello conversed with his fellow mafia members over most likely illegal stuff. His fingers had a hard time keeping the cigarette in place and holding the lighter as they kept trembling, and he dropped it a couple times, but he finally managed after a few added cuss words.

Matt thought about running. It would seriously piss of Mello to no ends but it would also show the blonde he couldn't control him. Besides, he didn't feel like spending the night in the middle of some boring mafia meeting. Too bad he couldn't spend it playing video games. Unconsciously, his hand brushed the DS he kept in his back pocket. Even though he and Mello were in a contest, he couldn't help but leave it at home, all alone, cold and unused. Anyway, after one more puff, he'd book it. Matt's gaze drifted to the stars above as he thought about what Mello's face would look like once he put his plan to action. He let out a chuckle before he inhaled and blew a puff of smoke that created a thin veil of gray. Suddenly, there was a yank on his wrist, causing him to drop his cigarette, and then a click as metal encircled his wrist.

"What the hell, Mello! What's up with these handcuffs?"

"Like I don't know you, Matt."

The other side of the handcuffs was on Mello's hand, while his other hand was holding a gun to his back.

"Fuck!" Matt yelled in frustration as they entered the club.

**************************************************************************************=)

The music was seeping through the walls and there was a steady thump of music, but it was still quiet enough to have a normal volume conversation as they wandered the halls of the quieter second story of the club.

Matt tugged at his handcuff impatiently. "First you treat me like a baby and now you treat me like your dog? Come on, Mello."

Mello only smirked at him before replying, "Then as my dog, you do whatever I tell you to and above all, behave. There's another mafia boss visiting today. Seeing how it will be beneficial to both of us, we'll be discussing about the idea of working together."

A devious idea occurred to Matt, an idea consisting of purposely disrupting the meeting just to get back at Mello. It would make Mello practically piss in his pants but it'd be great fun to Matt, and it took a whole lot of will power to keep himself from cracking a smile. He had to act miserable – like a chained dog, which he kind of was at the moment anyway.

"And how important is this meeting anyway?" Matt asked slyly.

Mello glanced at him and they continued on their way. "Probably the most important mafia meeting I've ever had. So just sit there quietly and let me and my mafia cohorts handle this, dog"

_Perfect._

And Mello pulled roughly on the chain, sending Matt stumbling into the arms of his evil lover, where the blonde placed a hungry kiss on his lips. In an effort not to be outmatched, Matt prompted his own eager kiss, but a harsh tug downward forced him to bend his knees, and his master to tower above him.

********************************************************************************************************=O

The room for the meeting with this important mafia boss was the size of a very large dining room. The only furniture in this dark room was the long rectangular-shaped table enough to seat twenty people. No windows to look out from, the only source of light coming from overhead light fixtures.

Matt sighed. Somehow, he had let himself become deprived of video games, be treated like a dog, and handcuffed to a chair, all because of a boyfriend who is suppose to be supportive and loving. _Ha! Yeah, right... _

Meanwhile, Mello in the seat next to him, (a seat clearly much more comfortable than his own) barked out orders to a scurrying mafia.

Matt shuffled in his seat, the chain was so short, he wouldn't be able to stand or move around much for who knows how long. Bringing his wrist as close as he could to his face, and crouching over, he studied the lock. It was a simple one; he'd just need maybe a minute or two and a pin.

Suddenly, he was falling backwards, his world swam briefly before his head hit the had floor, and everything blurred and engulfed in pain as Matt clutched his the back of his head with his free hand.

"Fuck, Mello!" All Matt could think about was that it felt as if his skull had cracked, and of the steady throb of pain. He glared up at the blonde through watery eyes and tinted goggles.

"Later, I promise," Mello said leaving his seat to stand above the red-head. "And what were you doing?" he crossed his arms and took his turn to glare. "You thought I was busy and was having a look at that lock."

"So? This is bullshit, Mello."

"Says the one on the floor," Mello crouched in front of him. "Maybe I should've chained you up on the floor originally. That's where dogs belong anyway, not at the table."

"Ha ha, very funny, bastard." Matt laughed dryly. "You started this by treating me like a little kid, not even allowing me to fix my own meals, and yet you do this." He attempted to get up, but the chair was too heavy and the chain too short.

"A little help?" he asked.

Mello leaned in dangerously close, a smirk playing on his lips.

"That's different when _I'm_ the one to hurt you. Besides, I thought you didn't want to be treated like a little kid, so be a big kid and get back up on your own, Matty."

Matt yanked impatiently at the cuffs wishing they'd somehow break on their own.

"I would if it weren't for these fucking handcuffs!"

"So you need help and want to be treated like a baby."

"No!"

"Then?"

"Mello!"

The blonde's shoulders slumped. "Jeez, fine then. Gustav," he snapped his gloved fingers. A tall blonde man of nice build came forward. "Help my friend back up into his seat."

Normally, it'd be second nature for Matt to stay calm. Yet as this contest progressed without his video games, plus frustration with Mello, and Mello's own deprivation, the red-head was getting close to pulling out his own hair. Especially after the blonde's last stunt, Matt was sure to go through with his plan.

As mafia members took their seats (him and Mello at the head), and bodyguards took their places, there was a yell.

"She's here!"

_She? _


End file.
